


The Break Up

by Hayze



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayze/pseuds/Hayze
Summary: She went to the one place on earth she felt safe after her boyfriend had shattered her self esteem. She found that the one place was never a place to begin with.
Kudos: 2





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoongistummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongistummy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vmin au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707125) by @hobistroye. 



> This is for you yoongistummy. I know you struggle with being wrecked by V. Hope this makes that a little harder for you. 😊

Stopping short just outside his door, she knocked softly, quietly hoping he’s asleep or just simply too far away to hear her knocks. 

She didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact she’d been crying the past few hours. Her face was red and splotchy, partially due to the cold. Her nose redder than Rudolph’s from wiping it with tissues countless times. One of which resides in her jacket pocket for future use because she simply doesn’t _care_.

He does hear her knock. In fact just after her knock, as he approaches the door he hears sniffling. Not thinking anything of it he opens the door casually and stops short. 

Mid greeting his eyes widen and a look of confusion dawns his features.

In no time at all though, he takes action. 

“Come here, love” he said so tenderly it broke her heart.She started crying harder the second his arms were around her. 

As he led her inside he took off her jacket and hung it by the door. He put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder and led her to the couch. 

“Don’t try to talk. You’ll start crying harder if you try to explain.”

She sat there, shoulder slumped and shaking. One hand covering her mouth in a sad attempt to muffle her cries, and the other splayed across her abdomen, failing to soothe the ache in her muscles. She knew the only way to make it go away was to stop crying, and she wasn’t too sure she could do that right now.

  
After about 20 minutes of her crying into his shoulder, while his hand rubbed soothing circles into his back, the tears stopped. She had finally calmed down enough to speak, even though her throat didn’t feel like cooperating.

“I-I’m sorry t-tae I know i-it’s late.” She hiccuped, voice throaty and strained.

He cupped her face whipping away stray tears with his thumbs. “Don’t apologize.” He told her gently, leaning down to grab a tissue he handed it to her to blow her nose. Already picturing the snot trails she left on his shirt, his heart swelled. He was sure glad that even tho she was a wreck, she chose him to lean on instead of her boyfriend. If you could even call him that. 

Her boyfriend was manipulative. Great at hiding it from her. Terrible at hiding it from him. Taehyung could tell he wasn’t the one for her by the first meeting. Of course he was a bit biased seeing as how he’d been in love with her for the past year and a half, but who’s counting.

After she blew her nose and disposed of the tissue she looked up at him. Eyes down turned brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape. She truly believed she looked pathetic.Her glassy eyes cut him deep to the bone when she finally spoke. “He dumped me.” 

That was all she said. That was all she had to say for his blood to boil and for him to leap to his feet in utter rage. “What do you mean he dumped you?” His voice was shaking and his fists were clenched. He was trying so hard to keep it together fo her. 

She took his fist into her hands and gently opened it one finger at a time. She took his thumb and pinky each in a separate hand and led him to sit with her again. 

She kept his hand in hers and played with his fingers, trying her best to keep it together herself. She came here because she knew he was the only one she could talk to about anything. And as selfish as it was to come to his place at 2 am she didn’t want to go home and replay the situation in her head all night.

She looked up at his face, but he was watching her hands play with his. His expression soft and pained. He looked just as broken as she felt.

She had stopped crying by now. Her breathing had evened out. The only signs of tears being the dried tracks on her flushed cheeks.

Sighing she spoke, “He said, I wasn’t doing it for him anymore.” She took in a long shaken breath.” That if he couldn’t fuck me as much as he wanted then what was the point. I had told him before we even started dating that I had a low sex drive. That I didn’t have all that great of experiences in my past and that I wasn’t going to want to screw every time I saw him. He told me that was ok. We’d have so much other stuff to do and talk about that when it happens it happens. But every time we were together we were holed up in his room because he didn’t have a job and he wouldn’t let me pay for dates. And then if we made out it didn’t ever make me want to go on. But he always got hard when we made out. Hell even when we cuddle he popped a boner. And then he made me feel bad because I “did it on purpose” and then he would complain about how much it hurts to have blue balls until I blew him or let him fuck me and I feel disgusting.”

She never looked at his face when she spoke afraid of what she’d see. But she knew in her heart that he’d never judge her. 

But what took her by surprise was when he took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye and spoke so softly “he didn’t deserve you. No one on this planet truly does. Not until they truly know you, could they ever be worthy of your love.”

Frustrated she stood up and started pacing the length of the couch. “I just want a man who would cuddle me on laundry day while I wear baggy ass sweats and a stained up T-shirt, and still think I was beautiful. Someone who’d go on cute dates with me and hold my hand just because. Someone who fights with me because they know I’m worth fighting for. Some one who won’t give up on us over some inconvenience. I want a man who will take care of me inside and outside of the bedroom. Someone who will wait for me to be 100% comfortable with them not 95%, not 99%, but 100%. Someone who will giggle with me when I tell stupid stories about my day. And won’t make me feel stupid for thinking something was funny.” She turned to him looking at him defeated. “I just wanna be so sexually attracted to him that when he wants to fu-“

Before finishing her sentence her eyes widened and her hands flew to cover her mouth and she turned around.

“Oh my god.” She whispered hoping he couldn’t hear. All at once it washes over her. Everything he’s ever done for her. How he makes her feel when they’re together. How every day he makes sure she’s eaten good and feeds her when she hasn’t. He’s always taken such good care of her and she never noticed the look on his face as he looked at her until just a moment ago.

He stood up immediately and strode to where she stood. He turned her to face him and gently removed her hands from her face.

“What happened? He asked concerned.

She looked up at him with searching eyes. She traced over every single one of his facial features. From his chocolate brown eyes to his perfectly arched brows. His sharp jawline rounded cheeks, and his nose. She points out his cute freckle on his nose for the millionth time since she’s met him. But as her eyes linger in his lips she notices for the first time the freckle that resides on his bottom lip. 

“How long has that been there?” She asked suddenly.

“What?” He looks down at her brows furrowed. She thinks he’d look good like that in a completely different situation.

“That freckle. On your lip.” Her eyes never leave it. She wonders what it would be like to kiss that freckle.

“I don’t know, since I was born?” He questioned. “Why?”

“I’ve never looked at your lips before.” She said eyes coming up to meet his again.

He chuckle quietly, brows still furrowed. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He asked still confused.

“I’ve never looked at you like this before.” She said.

“How are you looking at me?” His expression hasn’t changed for so long he thinks it might get stuck like this.

“Like you look at me.”

“How do I look at you?”

“Like you adore me. Like you love me. Like you see me.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I love you. Of course I adore you. I’ve always seen you.”

She reached up and gently caressed his cheek as she spoke again. This time with much more emphasis. “I’m looking at you like I’m in love with you.

He sucked in a sharp breath. “What? I mean- what?” His face morphed into that of shock and took her face into his hands. “What did you just say? You’re not messing with me are you?”

“What? No!” She said exasperatedly. “It all rushed through my mind. As I was listing off the kind of man I wanted, everything I said was a perfect description of you. Of how you treat me of how I feel when we’re together. Of how you look at me. You look at me like you adore me every second we’re together only this time I know what it looks like. What it feels like on my face. It’s the same way you look at me. Only I never realized what exactly it was until now.” She gripped his arms with both of her hands firmly. “Taehyung, I’m in love with you.”

Silence.

“It’s always been you.”

More silence.

She looked down at her hand wrapped around his arm, scared of his sudden silence. Scared she has it all wrong. That he doesn’t love her like she only just realized she loves him.

“Please say something.” “I-“ she looks back up at him, pleading with her eyes without ever meaning to. ‘Please love me.’ “I-“ Please let us be the same if you don’t.’ “Of course I’m in love with you! Are you kidding?”

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She was beaming so much she could have her own 1000 degree climate. 

“Oh my god, Taehyung, how could you let me be so blind all this time.”

“So does this mean you’re so sexually attracted to me now?” He chuckled.

She smacks the back of his head. “Shut up. You’re ruining the mood.”

They giggled together. He picked her up bridal style and sat on the couch with her in his lap. “I gotta girlfriend, _no_ I have _the_ girlfriend now.”

She laughed at that and said “You can’t even say that. We haven’t even kissed yet. What if I’m a terrible kisser? Then you’d be stuck with a bad kisser for like ever.

“Are you a bad kisser?” he asked with mock seriousness.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” She replied a shyly. 

He looked at her. He cupped her cheek with his hand. Her eyes met his. 

There was something in his eyes. Something that is hard to describe. It’s like when you’re prepared to jump off a 30 foot cliff into a body of water and immediately feel the weight of the world leave your shoulders, and you feel like your flying. And you glide downwards for what feels like forever. But when look down instead of water that waiting to catch you into it’s embrace. It’s him. And he’s surrounded by flowers and soft grass and all good things that remind you of him. And you know in you’re heart and soul that no matter what he’ll always be there to catch you when you’re falling. 

That’s what she felt as her lips met his in their first kiss. She knew he’d be there. Beside her. Holding her hand. Arms outstretched, ready to catch he if she were to stumble. 

She felt it in the way his mouth gently caressed hers. In the way his hands came up to hold her face. Like she was a priceless jewel that needed his protection.

He kissed her with so much love and adoration, it knocked the wind out of her. All she could do was breathe him in. Soak in all the love he emitted and give it all back to him ten fold. She took her hand and slid it up his arm until her hand was tangled in his hair at the back of his neck. She held onto him like a lifeline because that’s what he was.

When they pulled apart. Both breathless. They drank each other in. She just wanted to look at him. And he just wanted to look at her.

And soon they were seeing each other’s souls. Through their eyes. Through the taste of their lips. Through their bodies pressed up against each other in Taehyung’s bed. Feeling skin to skin for what feels like the first time ever. She knew he’d take care of her. That he’d love her like he always has. 

They made love for the first time in their lives that night. And then forever.


End file.
